Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nucleic acid extraction instrument.
Description of the Related Art
In study fields of genetic engineering and protein engineering technologies, a nucleic acid molecule is a main subject of study, and isolation and linearization of nucleic acid are basic technologies of nucleic acid research. The nucleic acid is a basic unit representing genetic characteristics of a life entity, and nucleic acid detection is advanced biological detection performed in a molecular level and has remarkable advantages of high sensitivity, high specificity, no window period and so on, compared with a conventional morphological detection, cytological detection, immunological detection and the like. The nucleic acid detection includes technologies such as qualitative polymerase chain reaction (PCR), molecular hybridization, real-time fluorescence quantification PCR and so on, and first critical aspects of these nucleic acid detection technologies are to complete extraction of the nucleic acid of a biological sample. Therefore, effectively and accurately extracting a nucleic acid template becomes a premise of subsequent nucleic acid detection. At present, nucleic acid extraction in China mainly adopts a conventional manual manufacture and preparation method, which is low in efficiency, high in cost, and poor in repeatability and stability.